


It's all about the he said/she said

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [16]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 14th: It's all about the he said/she said. - 100 words - Write anything... as long as it's all (or mostly!) dialogue.
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: Drabble Ball Z [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	It's all about the he said/she said

"This is stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Your face is stupid." Heated silence. "What were you thinking dragging us out here anyway?"

"I thought it would be…romantic…"

"Romantic!? This is an active volcano!"

"Yeah, it's hot like you so I thought…"

"Hot like me!? Gohan, this could literally burn the skin off my damned face!"

"Yeah…you make me feel like my face is melting sometimes…"

"Wait, what?"

"You're super hot, Videl. I don't think you realise how much."

A slightly less heated silence.

"You're hot too, Gohan…"

"Really?"

"Really… Can we go home now?"

"Yeah…"

"Good… Love you…"

"Love you too…"


End file.
